Are we Human? Prelude one: Eric Lucas
by Veemon fan683
Summary: a first ina series of preludes for my new grand peice: Are we Human? focusing are Eric lucas and how he meets his partner Sharmamon. rated T for Language and subject matter age rating 12


Are we human prelude 1: Eric Lucas

Life in Brooklyn, NY was always an adventure for Eric Lucas a fifteen year old caucasian teen his grey eyes always hiding deep thought about the social issues of his district his home state and his country the high Italian population at his school bugged him about his idealist style but Eric couldn't help it he always believed in equality. Equality his great great great grandfather died or at little bighorn his family revered this ancestor for his views of peace views Col. Custer thought were Idealistic. Eric was eating breakfast, Simple scrambled eggs with a couple mini sizzlers. he had already gotten on his navy blue T-shirt his favourite one with a wolf looking on in the foreground and a full moon in the background, his jeans were worn as this pair as his goto pair, his mother Martha had a floral dress and his father was already working in wall street (stock broker).

"Hey if you see Jason's mother tell her she owes m that cup of flour from a couple weeks back oh and that it's her turn to buy coffee on tuesday." Martha said from the stove where she was preparing her own eggs and sausages, she wasn't serious but her and Jason's mother enjoyed this back and forth, Eric knew it was all fun but threw his two cents in.

" Should I also tell her to give you her car to?" Eric joked earning a chuckle from Martha before looking at the stove clock, 8:17. "oh crap! Sorry mom love to stay and chat but the train will be at the station any minute!"

"Alright have fun." Martha responded in her motherly nagging voice but Eric was out the door before Martha started. At the train stations he ran into Jason, Jason had jeans that were well maintained and a collared shirt with a blue Red white Plaid design standing equal to Eric.

"You know plaid and blonde don't work well together man." Eric told jason ina tone that no one would believe held an intention to insult the blonde haired boy.

"You know light brown isn't your color!" Jason responded in an equally as friendly tone they laughed shortly before hearing a sound they both dreaded the olive oil Italian American accented voice of Santino Gambini.

"How's it going captian Ideals, you finished blowing the fairy yet?" he said his tone was obviously meant to intimidate.

"Hey! Sonny, you think you're so tough cause your grandaddy snuggled liquor in the 20s? oh please, I really cannot believe you used fairy! what decade you in the eighties?" Eric rebuked in a hostile manner, usually Santino didn't get to him like this but when he insulted Jason for his choice of being gay, it made Eric's blood boil.

"well let's run through your family histories starting with your idiot great great great Grandfather. stood up with Sitting bull at little bighorn was killed by a buck private who at the time fired his first shot in anger. your great great grandfather as a drunk and a fool. great grandfather served in the great war died like the cowards your family produces-" Santino rambled insulting three of Eric's ancestors before being knocked to the ground by Eric Eric punched Santino in the nose a couple of times before stopping to speak.

"You're not even worth anymore time, Homophobe." Eric yelled as he got off on Santino stood up and rejoined Jason who had been too slow to react to the last couple minutes.

"Hey Eric you really don't haft to stand up to Sonny like that he's just an ashole but the guinea had it coming." Jason said with a small laugh Jason looked genuinely happy and Eric just laughed with him, he didn't like the fact Jason used a racial slur but knew with the berating sonny gave Jason on a daily basis that it was merited.

"who you calling a guinea! ya fag, you know for a fact the God hates you and you'll never find love happiness or joy in life! just end it quickly so Eric hear can get on with his life, I know you love him but guess what he just tolerates you, Fag Hobo Fcuker!" Santino Yelled as he got up and was joined by his group of Italian Americans including his older brother who stood at 6FT 4IN and looked like he eat barbelles three times a day. "Hey Rocco anna take Eric on while I kill this Homo?"

"Hey what's going on here?" a local station security guard said after over hearin the rant Sonny gave Eric and Jason.

"Nothin sir Jason and I are good friends and I was just joking." Santino said sounding like an innocent child as Sonny's older brother slipped 50$ into the guard's pocket. the Guard proceeded to take the money out of his pocket and threw it in Sonny's face.

"I should bust you right now for even trying that! but you have school and Rocco you're banned from this station you know that now get before I call the chief. Eric and Jason just simply watched on as Sonny tried to get his ass out of the fire. Jason Laughed once more as Sonny came near to begging but he was saved by the train. Eric and Jason got onto the second car and Sonny's group got into the fourth.

"So Jason, onny was just trying to make you feel like crap and besides you're my closest friend, fuck him! he's not even worth another word." Eric said looking over at his friend who had a half hearted smile on his face, he was trying to have a brave face but he just couldn't hold it in, he began to tear up and before he started the water works Eric pulled him into his shoulder to comfort him.

"Eric I don't know what I would do without you man, thank you for being my friend." Jason said as he dried his face up after about 10 seconds of quietly sobbing.

"Jason you can tell me anything you know that, and besides even i I'm not attracted to you I respect your choice and still enjoy every moment being with ya man thank you for being my friend to." Eric returned the compliment not knowing what was cooking in Jason's mind. the day at school was standard English with Jason Math in front of Santino History between em both then lunch Eric's favourite period.

"Hey sonny you know whether or not Jason came back from the bathroom yet?" Eric asked the last person to see Jason when he went to the bathroom just before history ended.

"Well he hasn't left the bathroom he never will the Fairy took my advice ha I knew the fucker would." Santino said before Eric was on him again pounding into his face repeatedly Eric didn't know what Sonny ment but he knew it wasn't good. "Hey all he said to me was to give you this note stop pounding me man!"

Eric took the note and read it.

 _Dear Eric,_

 _this life of mine has had it's ups and downs. like the time we went to florida with our parents I thought I would never see such a big reptile._ Eric chuckled a bit at the nostalgic memory that came to the front of his brain the one where Jason lost a shoe to a 13foot gator. _but I just can't deal with the hate so I guess this is my last will, Have my PS2, my CDs and anything else you want and please don't tell mom until she sits down, I did love you I hoped you would bend a little for me but I was ok other wise, Thank you for being my friend_

 _Jason_

Eric dropped to the ground his life shattered he had just read the suicide note of his best friend. he tried not to cry in front of Sonny who had gotten up and prepared to mock Eric.

"ha I knew you were a fairy just like the Hobo Fucker! Enjoy life without Jason later." Sonny said before leaving the room at mach 3 knowing how Eric would react. but eric didn't move he only looked at the simple hand writing in disbelief thinking this is a prank Sonny had come up with, but Sonny didn't know about Florida. Eric knew he had to confirm whether or not this was true. at the bathroom across from History class a small crowd had gathered The principal and two police officers blocked the door.

"Hey what happened. Eric sobbed he knew the answer but had to hear it to truly believe it.

"Son, Jason Carmichael Hung himself by one of the Hooks in the stalls. I knew you were friends with him I'm sorry." the principal said with great remorse in his voice. at that Eric fell out of conscious thought.

The next two weeks were nothing for Eric his mind blank only going through the daily motions he blamed himself for the offhanded remark he made on the train. outside of school all Eric did was lie in bed staring at the portrait of Sitting Bull in his room until his computer sprang to life showing a picture of willy wonka this text on top

 _If you lie in bed all day the world will not wait for you._

'what's his a prank' Eric thought then a small goblin like creature fell out of his computer.

"What the hell are you? so sorta goblin?" Eric said as he stared at the dark green skinned goblin (for lack of a better word) wearing a blue tunic and wielding a good sized wooden club.

"Looks at a green short thing and thinks it's a goblin, wow you must be so smart." The creature replied in a condescending tone mimicking the picture of willy wonka still on Eric's computer screen.

"Sorry but what are you and way are you here." Eric said as a light flew out of his computer and landed in Eric's lap. when the light dissipated Eric looked down on the White device with a dark green trim (almost identical to the goblin creatures skin tone.) it was shaped similarly to a cross and had a slot on the end of the right arm.

"I'm Sharmamon, and I'm a Digimon." Sharmamon said In a friendlier tone than what he used before. "You have suffered loss I can see it but your love of Equality will be needed very soon.

"What do you mean by that." Eric said looking both shocked and confused. "I'm no messiah or anything and how do you know so much about me already we just met?"

"I, Hacked into your facebook account before coming out to see you Eric." Sharmamon confessed looking guilty before returning to his previous posture. "You remember about hmm 4 months ago a giant red blob consumed and destroyed the Manhattan bridge?"

"Yes, is that thing coming back or something?" Eric said remembering the terror of the Red blob most news people called D-reaper. Sharmamon smiled lightly at that.

"Well the D-reaper did worse to my world, destroyed 40% of it and turned all four of our sovereign into their rookie forms. the digital world is collapsing and so the heros who saved the digital world have been returned along with a few others as a vanguard for the flow of refugees that will be coming into your world." Sharmamon said taking a breath when he had completed his statement…

"Anything else I should know Goblinmon?" Eric joked causing Sharmamon to explode with rage.

"I see pain in your future Eric!" Sharmamon said before using his club to knock Eric in the head.

Eric was out for about an hour and when he came to he had one doozy of a goose egg where sharmamon hit him.

"Note to self don't call you Goblinmon, oh my head!" Eric said rubbing the Goose egg and wincing slightly when it began to sting.

"Anyways I'm no angel digimon but there are a few devils out there and a few well, you know portuguese?" Sharmamon said before going on Eric's computer going to Youtube and searching Christ the Redeemer destroyed. "Watch and you'll know what I mean.

the video was in portuguese and Eric couldn't understand a word but he could see the famous brazilian statue of Jesus being attacked by a large robotic dragon thing It was annihilated in seconds. next the dragon prepared to speak.

"People of earth the dark masters are now your masters. Digimon are your rulers any who fail to comply with this decree will meet the same fate as your beloved saviour." The Mechanical dragon said before firing it's back mounted cannons into Rio causing a few buildings to collapse.

"You're evil Sharmamon! you're a Digimon, you must be allied with this this thing!." Eric said only stopping when Sharmamon began raising his club.

"The dark masters to command many digimon but they would oppress free internet usage and destroy my beloved grumpy cat! Don't dare put me in the same ship as Machinedramon!" Sharmamon said as Eric checked the time stamp and view number. it was only an hour old and had 2 billion views meaning many humans already had this view about digimon. he knew at that moment that he had to stop the dark masters and change the world's view of digimon at an cost.

TBC

A/N: to clarify the dark masters are part of this series but Machinedramon is only a scout for the other three and they will not be appearing till much closer to the main story (this is set two months before the main story). second Trigod this is your OC as I see him i you have anything against it please PM me but be aware this is just a introduction of the character and a practise in writing for this character. anyway I must continue writing so… V-mon out!


End file.
